


The one where Dick grew up

by Emma_Oz



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Dick develops as a human, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I imagine what might happen if Dick ever stopped self-medicating and instead grew up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Dick grew up

Dick looked uneasy when Veronica walked into the bright living room. ‘Something on your mind?’ she asked.

‘Nah, I’d need a mind for that to happen,’ Dick retorted. He might come across as dumb, but he could usually short circuit her taunts with self depreciation.

He glanced over at Mac and Wallace, who were trailing after her. ‘Logan’s not here,’ he said.

‘I just need my IPod,’ she replied, ‘I left it here.’ She headed into Logan’s room – she supposed she should call it the room she and Logan shared.

When she returned to the living room, Mac was staring out at the wide, blue ocean through the floor to ceiling windows, and Dick was waving a beer at Wallace. ‘Too early in the day,’ Wallace shook his head.

‘We gotta go,’ Veronica said.

But Dick stepped towards her. ‘No, wait.’ He took a swig from his bottle. ‘I want to talk to you. About something important.’

Veronica’s immediate response was to taunt him again, but curiosity was her besetting virtue. ‘What’s up?’ she said.

Dick paused again, apparently choosing his words with care. ‘So, after Beaver died…’

Mac’s shoulders stiffened as she continued to stare at the endless ocean. 

‘My Mom’s lawyers and my Dad’s lawyers had a fight about what to do with his trust fund.’

‘Of course,’ Veronica said tightly.

‘So they finally agreed to roll it in with mine.’

There was silence before Wallace replied. ‘Congratulations?’

‘But I don’t want it. And I don’t need it.’ Dick was apparently speaking to the floor, not looking at anyone in the room. ‘I thought it could go into a fund for the people he killed. It would be like a couple of million for each of the twenty.’

‘There were only sixteen on the bus,’ Wallace said.

‘Plus Curly,’ Veronica paused. ‘Plus the two deputies on the plane, plus the pilot.’

‘Would it be, like, crass?’ Dick asked awkwardly.

‘No,’ Veronica said slowly. ‘Making an offer of compensation would be OK.’

‘What do you think?’ Wallace gently asked Mac.

Mac reluctantly turned back. ‘Making the offer would be OK. Most people will take the money.’

‘So I’ve always found,’ Veronica said quietly.

Dick took another swig of beer. ‘I’ll get my lawyers to draw something up.’

‘OK,’ Veronica said.

‘And the fund, it could be for other people Beaver hurt,’ Dick went on slowly. ‘Like maybe the people he r-‘

‘No!’ Veronica and Mac spoke simultaneously.

Mac added, ‘Just, just the murder victims, OK?’

‘If you want,’ Dick spoke directly to her for the first time. ‘I was hoping you would be an administrator.’

Mac looked at him blankly. ‘If you want,’ he repeated.

Veronica drew a breath but Mac replied first. ‘I will,’ she said, ‘If you call it the Cassidy Casablancas Fund.’

Dick looked at Mac, and Veronica was suddenly aware that these were probably the only people on the planet who had mixed feelings about Beaver’s death. ‘Alright,’ Dick said, and he gave Mac a sudden hug.

When he emerged from the hug he looked like regular Dick again. He waved at the room and said, ‘I’m gonna catch some waves. The lawyer guys will set up a meeting.’

‘OK,’ she said.

Dick gave one of his big smiles and headed for the door. ‘Let yourselves out,’ he shouted over his shoulder.

Veronica looked over at Mac who was staring into space and at Wallace whose did-that-just-happen expression mirrored her own. ‘OK,’ she said, ‘I guess it’s time to go.’

‘Alright,’ Wallace agreed.

Mac walked towards the door, then turned and fished something from the purse. She left her card on the counter, beside Dick’s discarded bottle. She shrugged. ‘So he can call.’

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter fic where Dick does not change/remains a jerk has also been posted.


End file.
